Alarcon Hills/The First Day
Twelve teenagers arrive at a High School to find that they will be learning in a greater (and better) learning facility. They are divided into six homerooms, and they learn the rules of the classes they will be enrolled in. Plot "Today is Wednesday, August 27, 2003, and these are your announcements," Mr. Meyer, the school's principal said over the PA once we united in the Gymnasium. "Students, welcome back to Alarcon Hills High School. The new year has just started for you. We hope you enjoy your first day at this school, especially you Sophomores, who just started here today. Have a great first day of school, and may the foreskin be with you." The principal ended his announcements. Once the students entered the school, they went into the gymnasium for a "Back to School" celebration in which the students reunited until their classes for the year. The twelve main characters are also involved in this reunion. However, this means all twelve of them are put into seperate classes away from their friends, Danny and Alex in that case. Danny and Taylor go to Ms. Fletcher's class, while Evelyn and Isaiah go to Mr. Graham's class. As for the Juniors, Spencer and Damaris go to Ms. Fatale's class. With the Seniors, Manuel and Gusto go to Ms. Richardson's class, while Stephanie and Alexander go to Ms. White's class. James and Miranda go to Mrs. Sampson's class. These are the assigned classes that the teens go to until lunch. First off, the teachers go over the rules of safety, especially dress codes, at Alarcon Hills. Guys are not allowed to wear cut sleeves shirts revealing their side. As for the girls, they cannot wear spaghetti straps unless they have a coat to conceal it. Failure to comply will force the student to wear their gym clothes. After the lecture, the entire school go to the Auditorium for a guest speaker named Keith Adams who would inspire students to be better, do better, and reach for their dreams. It also included the 2003-04 Cheer Team, Teacher Introductions, and the. The rally lasted from 10:30 til 12:25. After the spirit groups, rally, and lunch, the twelve teens went to class together. Since the classes were 10 minutes long due to the events, nothing important was learned until tomorrow. The first class they went to was English. Their teacher was Ms. Fletcher. All twelve students were present for the class. For second period, the students went to the school gym for Phys Ed. The students sat in the gym due to it being a short day. For third, Alex, Danny, Evelyn, Taylor, James, Miranda, and Isaiah were all in the same Art class as each other. Mrs. Richardson teaches Art this period. For fourth, the twelve characters reunite for Math. Alex won't stay long in this math class, because in the next chapter, he is moving to an advanced level of math. For fifth and sixth, they all meet again for History, and Science respectively. Category:Alarcon Hills